Ten Years Away
by Chibito
Summary: Set ten years from Season Ten. A little peek into Sam and Jack’s future life with their family and friends. Fluff.


**_Genre:_**_ Romance/General_

**_Rating:_**_ K_

**_Pairings:_**_ Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter_

**_Summary:_**_ A little peek into Sam and Jack's future life… with their family and friends._

**_Other: _**_A one shot. __Complete. Set ten years from season 10._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1._**

**

* * *

**

Ten Years Away

* * *

_Beep beep…. Beep beep… Beep beep…_

"Hm…" Jack O'Neill opened his eyes groggily, blinking as a ray of sunlight hit his face. Groaning from fatigue, his hand roamed blindly upwards, grabbing the offending object and threw it across the room.

_Beep beep…. Beep beep… Beep beep…_

"What the heck…?" the aging man almost snarled upon hearing still hearing the ringing above his head, but before he could reach up again to seek out his alarm clock, the offending sound stopped. He rolled away from the un-curtained window, to come face to face with a blonde haired beauty breathing softly, eyes still closed tightly, but very much awake, her hand draped over the clock above them. Jack leaned over to kiss her on her forehead gently, a small smile on his face. "Morning."

"Morning." Sam mumbled blearily, her own eyes slowly opening as she extracted her arm. "What time is it?" she asked, pulling the covers up in an attempt to stay warm.

Noticing her gesture, Jack swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "It's seven. Morning."

Sam moaned, then yawned, snuggling into Jack's embrace gratefully, "Don't wanna get up yet." She mumbled like a five-year-old as she shut her eyes again, causing her partner to grin at her childish behaviour.

"How many hours of sleep have we had?" Jack asked, not bothering to work his tired brain, and let his intelligent wife do the job.

"Four." Sam almost growled at the lack of shut-eye they had had, "And did **you** set the alarm? And what did you throw across the room?"

"No I didn't, and I have no idea what it was." Jack grinned sheepishly, leaning in for another kiss, this time on Sam's lips, "I'll pick it up later… And we'll just have a lie in till the afternoon…"

Before Sam could answer, the bedroom door burst open, and four small bodies ran through, landing on the large king-sized bed where the couple were lying. "Mom! Dad!"

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed, engulfed in the large scuffle, trying not to fall off the bed, the kiss she was about to receive completely forgotten.

"Kiddos!" Jack grinned widely as all four of his young children buried themselves in their parents' duvet, and grabbed the closest one to him, lifting her up into the air as she giggled.

"Good morning to you too, Daddy." The little blonde haired girl grinned, wearing a sky blue dress, her long hair up in two pigtails, "Now let go of me!"

Meanwhile, Sam had a replica of the little girl in Jack's arm on her lap, wearing an identical dress, with a matching smile, whilst a taller, older girl with a large grin sat on the edge of the bed beside a brown haired, brown eyed boy.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the doorway of the open bedroom, a guilty and nervous expression on his smiling face, "Um, morning guys. Sorry, I couldn't stop them after I let ourselves in…"

"I told you they'd be awake, Uncle Danny!" the oldest girl, who wore a lilac shirt and a pair of jeans, declared triumphantly, her honey curls bouncing on her shoulders as her blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"But Mom and Dad have only had a few hours of sleep, haven't you?" the boy, who wore a white t-shirt with a pair of navy trousers, turned to his parents, worry clear in his chocolate brown eyes.

The O'Neill's second child was their only son, Jake Benjamin, who stood a few centimetres shorter than his older sister. The brown haired, chocolate-brown-eyed boy was two years his older sister's junior and one and half years his twin sisters' senior, and had taken mainly after Jack in appearance. Though, unlike his elder sister, Jake didn't inherit the sarcasm and humour, he did have his mother's sensible and cheery personality. Sam often consoled her husband that their only son _did_ have his father's deep sense of justice, which put a wide smile on Jack's face and earned Sam a loving kiss. The mature seven-year-old seemed to have taken his mother's interest in science, yet his love was mainly directed at sports, much to his father's delight (two of Jake's favourites being ice hockey and baseball). The young boy spent most of his time watching sports matches on television, or playing them outside with his friends or family.

Sam nodded with a smile tiredly as the blonde haired girl in her lap stared up at her with large anxious blue eyes, a thumb stuck in her mouth cutely, just as the little one in Jack's arms had.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Daniel pushed his glasses further up his nose as Teal'c appeared in the doorway beside him.

"Good morning, O'Neill, Dr Carter." The tall, muscular Jaffa bowed his head and smiled at the children, "Grace O'Neill, you should set a good example to your siblings, as Jake O'Neill is doing. Your parents need sleep."

Grace turned to her parents with an apologetic smile on her face, knowing they shouldn't be disturbing her obviously exhausted parents. "Sorry Mom, Dad."

Grace Lori O'Neill was a slender, thin nine-year-old, with the sparkling blue eyes of her mother, and curly honey coloured hair past her shoulders. The eldest of the children had inherited her father's sarcastic personality, but also had his sense of humour, and Sam's dazzling smile. To Jack's relief, his first child wasn't a total whiz kid like her mother (yet), but was more of an artistic and creative youngster, excelling particularly in drama, art and music. Her charismatic personality made her extremely popular, whilst her tomboyish ways had also earned her quite a large fan club of boys, much to her father's worry. At the same time though, Gracie had a very girly and childish side to her, loving to dance and sing (she liked her share of attention), and had her own collection of pretty dresses. Sometimes Jack wondered whether his loudest child was a girl or a boy.

Jack and Sam smiled at their eldest daughter, and Daniel coughed with annoyance, "You never listen to me, only Teal'c." he sent his goddaughter a mock-glare, who giggled in response.

"Uncle T is **always** right." Grace attempted a solemn expression on her face as Jack and Sam smiled at their daughter's antics, knowing she loved Daniel just as much as Teal'c.

Suddenly, the little girl in Jack's arms looked up at her father with a curious expression on her face, a thumb still stuck in her mouth, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, precious?" Jack looked down at one of his twins with a gentle smile, thinking how much she looked like his wife.

"Who am I?" the little girl blinked innocent blue eyes at her father, extracting her thumb from her mouth.

"Chloe, of course." Jack smirked confidently.

"No, Daddy, you got it wrong again, I'm ZOE!" the little girl sent her father a glare and crawled over to her mother, who had a large grin on her face. "Don't like you anymore, Daddy. I want Mommy."

"What?" Jack frowned, a small smile shining through, "But I know my own daughters… And you are _definitely **Chloe**_!" With a shout, he pulled his daughter back by the knees, ignoring her little screams of protest, and pounced on her with a growl, tickling her, knowing this was a weakness she had inherited from her mother.

Sam smiled at the scene as Daniel and Teal'c ventured further into the room, Daniel going to Grace and Teal'c to Jake; she glanced down at her other twin daughter, who giggled at the sight of her double being tickled.

"Oh no you don't, you little devil!" Jack jumped up as he heard his youngest giggle – like his wife, mind you – and proceeded to grab her out of Sam's arms and throw her onto the duvet too to be tickled mercilessly.

The strange lack of interest in science had broken when Sam had given birth to their last children, Chloe Sylvia and Zoë Hannah, two beautiful, blonde haired, blue-eyed twins. They looked an exact replica of Sam, and an exact replica of each other. Not only that, they had inherited their mother's curious and scientific personality, which wasn't much of a surprise to Jack. At least his two eldest weren't doohickeys obsessors… **yet**. Chloe and Zoë had a similar figure to their older sister, but their bright blonde hair was straight; still, they both had Sam's smile. The twins were much quieter than Grace, and not as sensible as Jake, but had taken Sam's serene side, being even more serious than Jake at times, yet were very cute and loved to have fun. The two were very intelligent, and often outwitted Jack. They were definitely the cleverest out of the children, and they never missed anything, being their observant five and a half year old selves. Much to Jack's delight, these two were definitely girls.

"So how was the wedding, Mom?" Jake turned to his mother, curious, as Daniel and Grace argued more in the background. Sam smiled, thinking how Gracie was so alike to her husband when it came to Daniel… and everything else; she replied.

"It was very nice… Becky looked so pretty with her white dress on, it takes me back to my wedding…" a smile lit her face as her eyes flitted over to Jack, who was still playing with the twins, "but the party went on till the early hours of the morning, and it took your Dad and I quite a while to get back here… Good thing we don't have work today, right?" at this, she attempted to stifle a large yawn, at the same time leaning forward to ruffle her only son's hair, "So, what did you guys do with Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I did my homework and helped Chlo and Zo with theirs." Jake replied, smiling, "Grace practised her violin and flute too." In the midst of the conversation, Grace popped her head from behind her brother at the mention of her name, resting her head briefly on his shoulder, and grinned at her mother, before turning back to Daniel. "Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c took us to the zoo, and the swimming pool as well. Grace went a little crazy when she saw the horses."

Sam grinned at this, imagining Teal'c and Daniel with her kids in the pool, then turned to her silent, yet smiling, friend, "I hope they weren't much trouble, Teal'c."

"They were very well behaved, especially Jake O'Neill." Teal'c nodded, smiling.

"Did you practise your guitar?" Sam turned back to her son, who nodded.

"Yeah. I taught Uncle Teal'c how to play it too." Jake grinned, but was suddenly pushed over and landed off the bed with a loud crash on the floor beside Teal'c's feet.

"Er, whoops." Grace grinned her usual mega-watt smile, and sent her younger brother an apologetic grin. "Sorry! Dad pushed Zoë into me, and I knocked into you. Blame it on Dad!"

Picking himself up carefully, Jake slowly dusted his clothes, then with a flash of a grin which looked a lot like his sisters' and Sam's, he launched himself at Jack, who cried out with surprise, and the two males fell down the other side of the bed, wrestling; Jack had grabbed the duvet in the process, and suddenly, Sam, the twins and Grace felt themselves being dragged to the other side of the bed, falling steadily to the floor. Quickly and smartly, Grace grabbed hold of an unexpecting Daniel and hauled her godfather with her. The archaeologist found himself dropping onto the bed and falling into a large heap on the floor, Jack on the bottom of it all.

"Aaaah!" Jack groaned, struggling beneath the pile, Grace's foot in his face, Sam's arm across his neck and Daniel's leg covering his eyesight. "Lemme out!"

As the group slowly but surely untangled themselves from one another, laughing, Teal'c cocked his head to one side, a small smile on his face.

Oh how fast the years had gone by.

**- END -**

* * *

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and please review! _

_Chibito_


End file.
